


Caught in the act in the sewers

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Based on the next mutation series, a anxious Leonardo tries to relief tension only to be caught by a unexpected watching enemy who can help the unsuspecting turtle.





	Caught in the act in the sewers

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I love the next mutation bodies so much, it's why I choose them for the stories. I don't own the turtles etc etc.

Whispering mumbles to himself Leonardo finally made it to the corner end of the sewer. Figuring himself to be alone except for the empty grated entrance nearby he leaned himself against a cool concrete wall and looked down, his green erect cock practically throbbed with need before he reached down to grasp it with the three fingered grip. Leaning back the muscular plastron shaped form flexed in the dim single light there as he started to piston his hand up and down in a eager fashion. "W-Wait.. " He moaned already as he thought about it.

"It's quiet and I'm finally alone I really should take my time.."

He went in a slower motion with his strokes which only made things more difficult, his entire body shivered as he felt some liquid already running along his fingers. "Well maybe I can finish more than once then.." The turtle didn't realize that from the distance of the dark corner of the sewer near the flowing water, the dragon lord soldier had wandered in alone, lifting that grated entrance and seeking out any evidence of turtles for his lord. He didn't realize he would find a actual turtle there himself, this would be his ultimate test to prove to his master he could accomplish what others couldn't. He heard the sounds the turtle was making but couldn't see from this hidden angle what he was doing, no matter. He approached closer to the higher leveled concrete where the turtle stood, he would have to jump past the dim light to take the turtle who was not at all on the defensive. Meanwhile Leonardo's taut thighs were shivering as he continued to jerk off the thick green meat begging for more.

Out of nowhere there was a flying kick and a yell, the male dragon like creature had finally felled his foe. Leonardo landed on his shell hard not expecting the blow out of nowhere and panicked as he tried to put his hands up. They were pinned down by the dragon soldier as he sat straddling the turtle's midsection. He for a moment almost forgot the predicament he was in. "W-Wait..please not now...I can't.." Of all the times for this to happen it had to be now, he thought. Leonardo thought the dragon goon had no idea what was happening but he did in fact feel it once he felt the erect penis pressing up against the dragon's ninja garbed rear. The reptilian eyes in the dragon opened wide as he shifted slightly to move off of Leonardo surveying the turtles slender muscular frame and the erect cock pushing up from the bottom of the plastron armor. Something seemed to click in the reptilian's mind as it or rather he seemed to completely discard his mission. He immediately put his gloved hand around the thick turtle meat and began pulling at it up and down. Leonardo immediately jerked his hips upwards uncontrollably. "H-HEY!" He tried to sit up but the dragon's palm on his chest pushed him back down, holding him there as he kept stroking the big cock curiously. The turtle immediately gave up, he never felt a hand that wasn't his own on his cock, much less this expert moving slender dragon fingers. Not to mention how much he was moaning and arching upward. 

Leonardo's lips opened to let out strained moans, the dragon's palm kept him down in place as he tugged and rhythmically played the thick scaled dick, so much precum was covering his palm. The dragon male kept looking from the thick green meat back to Leonardo's reactions as the turtle quite literally melted in his hands. Leonardo's fingers spread out as he placed his palms on the concrete floor, he knew he couldn't hold out for long. "Wait..I'm..Don't..P-PLEASE!" This instead encouraged the dragon male as he shifted both hands grabbing two hands worth of the turtle dick, pumping up and down on the throbbing valve until the pressure gave in. Leonardo's eyes closed as he cried out, like a oil derrick the thick tower of green burst at the tip with thick strings of fluid. Getting on the dragon's gloved hands and forearms, he let out a soft almost sensual growling sound. He suddenly let one hand off and pointed the green dick towards the upper body of the laying turtle, making the last bit of his orgasm land on his chest and midsection. Slowly the drops flowed over the plastron curves in a erotic fashion. The dragon was curious still, and still in this heat that was triggered from seeing Leo's cock in the first place. The dragon's fingers lightly toyed with the sticky fluids on the still hard cockhead, before the slender gloved fingers ran down to grab at the heavy sack at the base of the big turtle shaft, making Leonardo jump a bit.

The turtle wondered how it came to this, although extremely awkward things seemed to work out better than he ever thought it would. Now he was sitting up against the concrete wall, his muscular green legs spread apart as the dragon soldier knelt down over him, his grip moving in a tight motion over the scaled cock while the other gloved hand massaged his ballsack. The dragon's eyes again eagerly shifting between the turtle's leaking sex and Leonardo's reaction. Leonardo's body again arched against the wall as his head leaned back against the cold hardness of the wall, who was he kidding he wasn't going to last. The other male didn't expect it either as again Leonardo went off like a geyser, the thick liquid covering the dragon male's gloves and running down the scaled surface of the turtle's base and sack. He kept pumping for every last drop while Leonardo squirmed and trembled hard , he couldn't form words as his mouth hung open after his second orgasm. His vision so dazed he didn't see what the male did next. Leaning his head down he slowly lifted off the bottom half of the mask. The dragon's breath softly caressed the sensitive green cockhead, as he suddenly striked at the turtle, the forked thin tongue circled the cock before pressing eagerly and accurately into the tiny slit which suddenly started reacting in firing off more thick fluids against the invading tongue. Tasting the turtle's climax he brought his entire mouth down, careful with his teeth as the tongue wrapped tightly over the hot green cock, taking it deeper into his mouth. Leonardo's moans echoed through that part of the sewer as his hand immediately went to the back of the dragon soldier's head as it bobbed up and down.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a hand job story really. It might get a 2nd chapter.


End file.
